Daughter of the Stars
by Melody Thorn
Summary: With all the wars that were happening on Earth, we'd have been destroyed by the gods wouldn't you? But Chaos won't allow it. Instead, he sends his daughter to try and resolve the problem. When she arrives at Camp Half Blood, the young Primordial has to face two challenges: meeting her siblings and facing love from the campers. Her name? Melody Thorn. ON HAITUS! :( Sorry Guys...
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I've recently had an urge to write about a girl with the same name as my pen name, (used to be Roses in Thorns), and her adventures being a daughter of Chaos. Then I read a couple of others and found that Percy usually becomes either a commander, assassin or heir to Chaos. So I've decided to go differently.**

**I was listening to Demi Lovato's new song - Heart Attack whilst writing this and I decided to quote some of the lyrics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from my own characters and the story line. Everything else belongs to Demi Lovato, Rick Riordan or Greek Mythology. Enjoy!**

* * *

_So I'm putting my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Demi Lovato - Heart Attack**

* * *

**Prologue**

Around about 4.54 billion years ago, Chaos created our galaxy, planet, solar system and stars. In short, he created the Milky Way and everything in it. He then took a specific interest in the planet Earth, third planet from the sun. It had potential he had never seen in any other planet. He gave life to that planet and animals, humans and plants lived in harmony. He then created the 13 other primordial gods, with him being the first and most powerful. They took care of the Earth until Uranus and Gaia sired the Titans.

The Titans were power hungry, with the worst being Kronos, King of the Titans. The Titanomachy lasted for many years but it started to come to an end when Kronos and Rhea sired their 6 children, the Gods. Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera were eaten by their father and grew in him until Zeus, the youngest tricked him into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine which resulted in Kronos vomiting his children who, being immortal, had just grown to full size. Zeus and his siblings then moved off Mount Othrys, the Titan mountain, to Mount Olympus in Greece which soon became the God's stronghold.

After this, there was a massive war in which the gods won, sending their (cut up into little pieces) father and the "evil" titans to Tartarus and imprisoning others that hadn't fought on islands such as Calypso on Ogygia. Soon after Olympian rule came into being, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Hepaestus and Dionysus were added to Olympus and all soon ruled as peacefully as Chaos wished it.

However, the Human race was quickly becoming as power hungry and wars were starting to break out. This continued for 1997 years. By then, Chaos was extremely unhappy with the human race. He created another child out of the closest supernova. The child was literally made out of stardust. Her eyes were the colour of melted belgian choclate and her hair shone like the star she was made from. She was named Melody Thorn. Her name meant 2 things. Melody came from the Greek for singing, and this showed her peaceful aspects that she would hopefully fufil. Thorn, however, showed her negative sharper aspects, meaning anyone who got on her bad side would feel her wrath.

All Chaos needed to do was to wait until she turned 15 and then release her onto earth and into Camp Half Blood, the only safe place for a brand new Primordial made of the stars.

* * *

Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was troubled. After he had the Gods claim their children at the age of 13, he found that he had one or two older brothers and sisters, as did his cousins Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. How their older siblings had not been the children of the prophecy, since they had turned 16 before them, was confusing. Annabeth was trying to come up with complex and logical solutions but Thalia tried putting a bit more simply when she was around: they were actually their parents' favourites.

But that all changed on the 20th of April, 2013 when Percy was teaching some of the younger kids sword fighting. The conch horn blew 3 times. They were under attack! Percy sprang into action. He ran to what used to be Thalia's pine tree that kept the camp protected from monsters. But when he got there, he saw 3 kids attacking a Hydra, Minotaur and the Nemean Lion. There were two boys, one that looked like a Hermes kid, the other like Apollo's kids. But there was a girl who did not resemble any of the Olympian gods. Maybe a minor god's or goddess' child.

The girl was telling the boys to go on without her like Thalia did.

Percy thought he knew what was going to happen only no pity and no tree in the girl's spot...

He was about to attack, when Chiron stopped him.

"Chiron! She's going to get killed! Let me go!"

"Watch my boy."

As Percy watched, the girl's eyes started to glow brightly, white hot. Imagine Hephaestus' forges plus the cyclopes forges. Now times that by 100. That's how brightly her eyes glowed. Suddenly she released a burst of that white hot energy at the Hydra, Minotaur and Nemean Lion all at once. When the light died down, there was no gold dust, but blackened images of the monsters dissolving. It was then that all the campers heard the girl speak.

"I have sent them to Tartarus." And then promptly, like Percy did when he first fought the Minotaur, fainted.

Percy dashed out and caught her just in time. Will Solace also followed and helped Percy take her to the infirmary.

They laid her down and Will set to collecting some nectar and ambrosia for her and the two boys outside.

She wasn't in anyway burned but a couple of scratches needed patching up. The boys outside were in a worse state. Will told Percy to keep an eye on her as he went out of the infirmary.

She was out for a good few hours. When she did wake up, Percy was alseep, her hand in his. When she tried to release herself from his grip, Percy woke up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'd feel better if you let go of my hand." she replied. Her voice was magical to Percy's ears.

**NO! He had Annabeth, the perfect girl for him.**

"Sorry." He let go of her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. You?"

"My name's Melody. Melody Thorn."


	2. Tempers and Flags

**Melody's POV**

I liked it here at camp. I'd been here 3 weeks. Everyone was pleasant enough and some of the boys were quite the charmers. However, the boys I came with had been claimed. Nick had been claimed by Hermes and Owen was claimed by Apollo. So now I was just sat on the beach watching the world go by and waiting for my father to claim me.

My story is quite short and simple. I went to school on Friday as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary and my mum and dad, which I found out were my adoptive parents. That was until I found a hall full of monsters. Then I was running. Not for home, but for Long Island and Camp Half Blood.

"Hey Mel. You alright?" Nick was walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just clearing my thoughts." I looked off towards the now setting sun.

"I see my cousins are switching over now."

I looked behind me and saw he was right. As Apollo was setting the sun in his red Maserati, Artemis' deer were rising the moon in the west. Just as we saw the full moon, a splash came from the ocean. The next thing I knew, Nick had run off and I was tackled to the ground by Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

"PERCY! LET ME UP NOW OR ELSE!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if all of camp heard. They knew I had a temper worse than Hades, Zeus and Poseidon put together.

"Sorry Melody! You know I can't help it! I'm carefree like my dad's domain and I will not be contained easily." he complained whilst getting off of me whilst helping me up.

"Well, you should know better than to attack me. Thalia's right. You do have kelp for brains!" I teased.

"Hey! Only Thalia's allowed to say that."

"Thalia gave me permission to say it when she's hunting with Artemis. I swear that on the Styx" Thunder rumbled across the skies sealing the promise.

"Ok. Just this once, I'll forgive you."

"Thanks. I feel appreciated with that comment. How's the thing with Annabeth going?"

At this, Percy paled. I knew he'd caught Annabeth with another guy. Just on a picnic. Percy said he took it alright. But if I call a freak storm taking a break up well, then I should be on medication.

"We're just friends."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I kind of miss her though."

"You will for a while."

"I swear, if it wasn't for your eyes, I'd have sworn you were a daughter of Aphrodite." he chuckled. I giggled along with him.

"Well, if I am her daughter then there will be confusion with my father since I have no mother."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. In fact, you're the first person I've ever told about this."

"So, I'm that special am I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are." As said this, I looked into his sea green eyes. They were so captivating and just genuinely beautiful. How could Annabeth give up on someone as sweet, kind and caring as Percy, I will never know.

Just then, the conch horn blew for dinner and that also meant that capture the flag was just under an hour away. Great! (Hint my sarcasm).

**Percy's POV**

I stood up and helped Melody up. Her blonde hair got caught in the sea breeze and it just made me all the more speechless. We walked to the dining pavilion together. I went and sat at the Poseidon table. My siblings had left the other week and now I was all alone and immortal just like all the heroes and heroines from the second titan war. Melody went and sat with the Hermes cabin since she was still unclaimed.

It was macaroni cheese with garlic bread tonight. I stood and proceeded to burn the best piece of garlic bread.

"For Poseidon, hope to speak to you soon dad." I muttered.

I went and sat down and ate. I watched Melody go up and place a piece of garlic bread in the brazier as well. She would obviously be praying for her dad to claim her soon. We were then set about to get ready for Capture the Flag.

I loved this game, I didn't see why Melody hated it so much.

My team, the blue team, consisted of Poseidon, (naturally), Hermes, Apollo, Athena and Hades.

The red team was Ares, Aphrodite, Hepaestus, Demeter, Dionysus and all the minor god's children.

We were in full swing. Melody, Annabeth, Will, Nico and I were all scouting for the flag when we were cornered by Clarisse and 4 of her siblings.

"Well, punk, what you going to do this time?"

They were so stupid. Melody smirked at them. I willed the river behind us to take them down and we carried on running. We found the pink banner, (Aphrodite cabin won last time), picked it up and ran as if our lives depended on it. But then Melody was losing us and dropping back. I handed the flag to Nico and ran to Melody.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. The clouds over the sky maybe?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I feel more powerful on a clear summer night. But the clouds are covering the sky tonight so I lose quite a bit of my powers and stamina."

"Well come on. We've nearly won."

"Ok." By saying that I urged her forwards and we caught up with Nico who handed the banner back to me. We crossed the river and the banner changed colour and got a green trident on it. The symbol of Poseidon. We'd won! We did our little victory dance and the rest of the blue team did the same.

**Chaos' POV**

I think it's time.

**Melody's POV**

I was casually talking to Annabeth, Nico and Percy when they suddenly stopped and shouted for Chiron. Chiron came as soon as he heard his name. Percy pointed above my head. I looked up and saw what everyone was looking at. A hologram of the solar system and stars was hovering there.

Chiron knelt and everyone followed dutifully. Chiron spoke, "All hail Melody Thorn, daughter of Chaos, our creator."

"WHAT! I'M WHAT? DAUGHTER OF CHAOS?" I was so livid, I started to glow brightly.

"Melody! Calm down please!" A calming voice spoke behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in all black. His suit literally showed moving galaxies, comets/ asteroids, planets and stars. Chaos. Everyone including me bowed to him.

"Please, do not bow. I hate formalities."

"Father." I spoke solemnly. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you, Chiron, head cabin counselors and the Olympians your story." He snapped his fingers and we materialized onto Olympus.

**Percy's POV**

To our surprise, the Olympians seemed to be waiting for us. When they saw my father, they all stood and bowed.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe this great pleasure?" Zeus asked.

"I'm here to tell you about my daughter and how she came into being. I suggest you get comfortable, as it is quite a long story." Chaos spoke slowly and summoned chairs for the demigods and me.

"So, tell away." Athena spoke up.

"Very well. 15 years ago I looked in on Earth. Expecting to see a world in harmony with all beings, I saw a war torn planet and unfairness. I expected a rule from gods and goddesses to be better than this. Demeter, Poseidon, why is North and Central Africa not able to grow anything or get clean water?" Chaos asked them in a calm, relaxed tone which made everyone very tense, except for Melody, who was still radiating anger in strong waves.

"Anyways, that's going off topic. I went to the closest supernova and created Melody here. She was made of the purest of all energies: Stardust and Starlight. But this did not mean that she was the purest being in the Universe. Whenever a star explodes in a supernova, it has both a positive and negative effect on what it creates. This means that Melody has the potential to either provide the saving light OR the deathly darkness to both immortal and mortal beings." Chaos paused in order for everyone to calculate what he just said.

"This means the girl is a threat..." Zeus began when Poseidon cut him off.

"Brother, everyone who is powerful and younger than you seems to be threat. Please, as the mortals say, loosen up a bit." We all stared, jaws wide open, at my  
dad.

"What?" he asked.

I face palmed myself and whispered to him, "Dad, don't ever say that again please. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Ok then. Please Lor..."

"Chaos, please, I hate formalities."

"Please, Chaos, continue with the story."

"Well, when Melody was created, I hoped that she would be the saving light of the world. But then I found out something that shook me to the very centre of my creation. Gaia, her siblings and children, both titan and giant, will rise again soon. Before you ask Athena, she is rising for the 2nd time, with first being her creation. Anyways, it's all because of Melody. She is a full Primordial goddess of the stars and light. her powers rival mine immensely and if in battle with her siblings, apart from Nyx, Pontus, Chronos, Hemera and myself, she would most defiantly win in minutes. The power of the stars is a great honor and a great burden. Greater than Atlas's burden. It comes with the price of immortality that can be shared." Chaos paused again.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by immortality that can be shared? Immortality can only be given to those who choose it when offered. At least that's what I thought..." Artemis trailed off, getting confused.

"Ah, that theory is quite easy to explain. When you have been made from a star such as Melody, your heart possesses the light and pureness of a star. It is those two things that give instant immortality. However, the heart of a star comes with a price. If the heart is cut out with an amber dagger infused with celestial bronze and imperial gold, and then the heart is eaten," Aphrodite and her children turned green at this, "The consumer will become immortal and young which is why Melody was sent to Camp Half Blood. Once inside the boundaries, she is safe. Outside those boundaries, now that she knows who she is, one of two things will happen. 1: Monsters will try to attack her or 2: Titans, Primordials AND Monsters will try to attack her."

Everyone was completely silent.

"WHAT?! What do mean that Titans, Primordials and Monsters will attack me?" Melody was getting well beyond boiling point now. She would probably explode at the rate she was going. I mean literally, you could feel the anger radiating from her.

"Melody, please control yours..." Chaos started

"NO! I WILL NOT CONTROL MYSELF! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND THERE AND SAY THAT AND I'M GOING TO REMAIN CALM, THEN HAVE YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" She screamed. Suddenly, her image started to flicker and her looks seemed to change. She was phasing between her Greek and Roman aspects. Whilst Greek Melody had blonde hair and brown eyes, Roman Melody had brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them were beautiful, but naturally, I preferred her Greek aspect.

**Wait! Whoa! Did I just say that? No. No no no no. I can't be thinking this, I mean I like Melody as a sister but nothing more. Hopefully. Aphrodite, stop messing with my head!**

_I'm not messing with anything Percy; I swear on the Styx._

A rumble of thunder was barely audible but I knew Aphrodite was speaking the truth.

Great. Now I'm falling in love with an all powerful, livid, yet beautiful Primordial Goddess of the Stars. As I thought about this, Chaos turned his head towards me and gave me look that said, "Talk to her. she won't listen to me!" Breathing heavily, I slowly walked towards Melody who still kept on phasing between her aspects.

"Melody, please. Listen to my voice and follow it out of your anger." I said in Greek. With those words, she immediately calmed down and stayed in her Greek aspect.

"I'm sorry Percy. I couldn't get out. It was as if someone or something was controlling my mind and feelings. I didn't vaporize anyone did I?" She asked timidly. There was the Melody we all knew.

"No, but what did you mean controlled?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"There were several voices mixed into one saying that you guys would betray me at some point later on in time. Everything else is blurry."

"NO!" A sudden yell came from Chaos who was now the livid one.

"What is it mi'lord?" Annabeth asked.

"Kronos and the Titans have allied with Gaia and Melody's siblings apart from Nyx, Pontus, Chronos, Hemera and myself." Nothing moved, spoke or even  
breathed, (metaphorically), for a good minute until Ares and Athena spoke in unison.

"We are in for one heck of a war over a girl then."

"Here comes the second Trojan War."


	3. Cleaning up the Beach

**MT: Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**Percy: What? Where am I? Who are you?**

**MT: Yeah... About Percy. Basically, I kidnapped him and a character named after my pen name from Camp Half Blood.**

**Percy: Where is Melody?**

**Melody: I'm right here Percy, stop shouting!**

**MT: Look. You're not on a ransom. I just need you to do the disclaimer OK?**

**Percy & Melody: MT doesn't own any of us except for her own characters and the storyline.**

**MT: Thanks guys, Enjoy my dear readers!**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

Being the daughter of the universe's creator, Chaos, really does have it's disadvantages. All the kids at camp are now either scared to death of me, trying to make an alliance with me for Capture the Flag or the boys are trying to hit on me. Oh! Did I also mention that I am bringing about the second "trojan" war because Kronos and his minions are willing to fight with my sister Gaia and the other "evil" primordials against my father, the gods, the Prmiordials who have not turned their backs on my father and the Demigods of Camp Half Blood and they are all fighting over little old me, the Primordial Goddess of the Stars, Light and Pureness of the Heart, (which means the goodness and love in people's hearts).

However, saying that, I will say that there are some prominent advantages to being me and the youngest and most powerful daughter of Chaos. Firstly, I get extrodianary powers. Next, I get to change my looks as and when I please. I also get a cabin to myself. It's black and silver on the outside and is as reflective as highly polished mirror, only black and silver. However, inside is a completely different matter. It's lit up with modern yet simple lighting. It has two floor. There is a living room with one of the largest 3D TVs you've ever seen and plush cream sofas. The kitchen has granite worktops and the cupboards and drawers have handle made out of platinum and gold. I have my own bathroom with a pool and jacuzzi and finally the bedroom is whatever I choose it to be, ( it alters with my mood or my imagination). There are other rooms I haven't yet explored but I will soon. Finally, my dad has "equipped" me with an unlimited credit card, iPhone 4S, (in Camp use only) and a necklace which can transform into any weapon I wish and has the power to kill immortals, including my siblings if it comes down to that. The only people who have been inside are Owen, Nick and Percy.

Percy.

What a guy! He's sweet, kind, caring, care free and an overall generally friendly guy. But whenever we catch ourselves touching by the hand, I feel light headed and, in a way, happy and loved. Maybe that's what it is, love...

NO! He's only just got out of a relationship with Annabeth. She seems happy by the way. She's with Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes, now. Percy seems OK with it actually. But I know that his heart is still broken. He has a forlorn look in his eyes that only I can notice, (since affairs of the heart and love are my speciality), and when I see him like that, I just want hold him close like a small child and tell him that it will be alright, although we both know it won't. It puts my tears to see him in such a state and without love in his life.

Nick being the son of Hermes and all around trouble maker keeps winking at me when he sees me and Percy talking. There wasn't room in the mess hall for another table and instead of having the Hephaestus cabin extend the whole hal just add an extra table, I said that share with someone and before you could say "Chaos", Percy volunteered to let me sit at Poseidon's table which seemed alright with Poseidon, having the most powerful being's daughter sat on your table showed some form of respect to him. I also burnt some of my food to him and my father as a thank you for letting me sit there.

I will admit that there are some gods that I don't respect, (Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Zeus and Hera), but I don't hate them. But I truly respect Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis and Hermes as they all seem to do my job and my father himself is proud - especially since Poseidon and Demeter worked together to allow 3rd world countries that are in famine or drought to have crops or clean water to use. They are the only ones that have done their jobs properly over the millenia.

For example, Poseidon has kept the seas mainly under control and sent the occassional storm to keep the mortals off their backs. He's also kept Oceanus from rising and kept Atlantis under control even when Zeus or Athena or any other God ir Goddess is mad at him. Also, he has an amazing demigod son who is so loyal to his friends and relatives that it's hard to believe that Zeus accused him of stealing the Master Bolt when he was twelve.

Another example is Artemis. She's had her heart broken by Orion's death, (who is now boasting in the underworld he nearly "scored" with the maiden goddess), and set up a place for those girls who have nowhere to turn after being heart broken by other men. She also teaches the demigod girls and clear sighted mortal girls how to defend themselves and their camp from monsters: something very valuable and treasured for life by demigods and gods alike.

Anyway, Percy asked me earlier today to help him clean up the beach since the Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Apollo cabins had a party and didn't clean up to Percy or the Nymphs' standards. I agreed because I felt awful at the fact that the cabins would do that. They would get a talking to. I wasn't afraid of the Ares cabin. They said they are tough stuff but I see a bunch of teddy bears who just want to impress their ignorant and arrogant father. (Also, I'm a Primordial, they're demigods, need I say more?)

Now, you might call it a date. You might not call it a date. But I was going to treat this as a friendly meeting to help out a friend with a problem. It would take Percy a good few days to clean it all up by himself. So with my help, he'll get it done a little bit quicker, by a couple days at least.

Since it was nearing the middle of summer the temperatures were sky high. I wore my denim shorts I bought from New Look, my white cotton, (slightly see through), blouse from Hollister with a white tank top underneath and my black gladiator sandals. I also wore my necklace that turned into a weapon from my dad. Then I went down to the shore to see Percy already hard at work, picking up packets and cans. He wore a green button up shirt with a white t - shirt underneath, a pair of worn out jeans and blue converse. I've got to say, he knows how to dress.

I walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Oh Hi Mel! I didn't see you coming!"

"Well, the sand does a good job of masking the sound of my footsteps." I smiled. Percy shared an equally wide and bright smile. If I wasn't Primordial of the Stars, then I would've said it was brighter than a star, but to be perfectly honest, if you haven't seen a star shine, then you can't compare it to anything. But I will say his smile did light up anything it reflected light on to.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, eager to get to work.

"Could you pick up the bottles, I'll do cans and Juniper and her friends can do packets, ok?"

"That's fine."

We were finished within an hour with all the nymphs picking up all the packets relatively quickly so they helped us with the beer bottles and coke cans, (which the Hermes cabin must've smuggled in at some point for them), which were in a much larger quantity. I found the I got on really well with Juniper whilst we were cleaning up the beach - we shared many common tastes. We both love Glee and Taylor Swift. We love catching up on the latest styles and fragrances from Hollister and New Look. But when we had cleaned up everything, they covered their eyes as I disintergrated the materials that the Hepaehstus cabin couldn't melt down and re - use. Anyway, the nymphs had gone back to their respective tree or plant to rest. We still had an hour before curfew, and me and Percy were sat on the still slightly warm sand. Off in the distance, we could see Hippocampi playing against the sunrise.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Me, Melody and the Nymphs had finished cleaning up the beach and everyone had gone back to their respective home except for me and Melody who were sitting on the sand that was still warm from the blistering summer sunshine that we'd had, (Apollo sure was happy these days). I loved the coast and the sea and the salt and wind on my face whenever I was here, it was calming and relaxing. But when Melody was near, it was a different story entirely. She seemed to add a little sense of... tension. Suspense. But maybe it was due to the fact that she is a Primordial Goddess of the Stars and she can be quite dangerous to be around. And her mind could be taken over at any moment by Gaia or Kronos which is pretty scary since I was on Olympus when it happened the first time.

However, she was undeniably pretty, I guess immortality does that to you. Everyone said that I became a bit hotter, (words of the Aphrodite girls, not mine!), when the heroes and heroines of the wars had been made immortal. But when the sun glowed it's usual tinge of orange as it did at this hour, she looked radiant and the wind blew her golden hair over her shoulders. It sounds clichè, but it reminded me of the cheesy romance films you see around christmas time.

"So what do you plan on doing after summer holidays? I mean I can't leave camp, but you could..." It was the first thing either of us had said in 15 minutes.

"Um, my mom is doing a degree in writing or something and Paul is helping her out so I don't want to be in the way, so I'll be staying here all year." I told her.

"Oh. What goes on around here when it's not summer?" If Melody was one thing, she was curious a lot of the time.

"Just the usual things but we don't go all out and full on as we do in summer. It's mainly chores on some days." Chores. I hated cleaning out the stables or the toilets, but it had to be done.

"Sounds just like home then..." Melody drifted off.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You're my best friend and I want to know that you're alright." The lie came off my tongue quicker than water and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're my only best friend in a while."

"What about Nick and Owen?"

"They're more like brothers, really annoying brothers. Seriously, you don't want to mix any form of sugar and them together, it causes disaster." She laughed at this, as if remembering a funny moment. Her laugh was like little bells, high and melodic. But once her laughter had died down, her face turned quite downcast and upset in a sense. Then her story started.

"I was sent to a boarding school when I was 5. I had no idea where it was or where I was going. My step - parents here on Earth hated me and I was made to do all the chores I could as soon I was able to walk and talk. That included hoovering, cleaning and mopping floors, washing, drying and putting away the pots, without a dishwasher and dusting and polishing everything I could reach with a feather duster and polish. It was like being Cinderella all the time. Sure they let me stop for meals, but then I was kept in place by being told to sit straight and use my knife and fork properly. Anyway, it didn't stop when I got to boarding school. It was the Saint Angelica Acdemy for troubled children. I wasn't in any way troubled apart from being dyslexic and ADHD thanks to being a goddess contained to the levels of a demigoddess in power. We were told to do chores every Sunday after church and lunch. All I've done in my life is act like Cinderella and now I find that I'm a bloody Primordial Goddess of the Stars and a daughter of the most powerful being known to anyone or anything. It makes me want to look back and say 'look at me now!' because I could be someone's saving grace and saviour of the world from Gaia and Kronos etc in the future."

I was utterly astounded by her story. I thought my mom and I had had a pretty rough life with Smelly Gabe but I'd never had both of my parents hate me. I decided to come clean with the truth.

"Melody, I've got to say, I haven't been entirely honest with you..." I trailed off embarassed. I was sure I was blushing lightly.

She look both confsed and slightly angry. "What do you mean Percy?"

"You're not my best friend. You're more than that." I paused as she looked at me completely taken by surprise.

"Melody Thorn, I am truly, madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

* * *

**Melody's POV**

Oh. My. Chaos.

Percy LOVES me? Me? Little, plain, old me?

What's so special about me?

The next thing I knew, he'd leaned over and his lips were pressed to me in a gentle yet passionate embrace. My eyes fluttered shut as the fireworks erupted inside.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

The two shared their first kiss on the warm sands of Long Island Sound/ Camp Half Blood Bay for 5 minutes before breaking for air and then running for their cabins. Ah, young love. It truly was a magical moment. But if both of them knew what was going to happen later, they wouldn't have been so bold...


End file.
